


Home Early

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg came home early from his trip
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Home Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meansgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/gifts).



Greg yawned as he came into the house. Lucky he’d been able to catch an earlier flight home, even if it was going on two in the morning. It had only been a weekend conference in Germany, but all he’d been able to think about was getting home to Mycroft.

He smiled as he crept through the house, carefully navigating the furniture he hadn’t quite got used to yet. It was still hard to believe they’d moved in together, that he got to come home to Mycroft every night, at least barring any major catastrophes for either of them.

Heading up the stairs he heard a small noise from the bedroom. Greg cocked his head and listened. It sounded an awful lot like Mycroft was enjoying himself. For a moment his heart sank, but then he remembered that Mycroft would never cheat on him. He never had to worry about that again.

Still, he moved even quieter to the bedroom door. It was cracked and he pushed it open as quietly as he could.

Greg froze in place. Mycroft was indeed in bed, moaning softly against Greg’s pillow, one hand on a toy in his arse, the other underneath him as he rutted. The moonlight glistened on Mycroft’s sweat-damp skin. Greg could hear his name on his lips.

Swallowing hard, Greg forced himself to take a step into the room. It felt like interrupting, but he doubted Mycroft would mind.

“Mycroft,” he called, quiet, but hopefully loud enough to be heard.

Mycroft’s head jerked up and he rolled onto his side, automatically reaching for the gun hidden behind the headboard before he caught himself. “Greg,” he said.

“Yeah, love. Caught an earlier flight home.” Greg moved towards the bed, cautious, as if Mycroft would bolt.

“I see that.” Mycroft gave him a crooked smile, the sort of smile only Greg saw. “I’m afraid I didn’t want to wait.”

Greg smiled back as he put his bag down and toed off his shoes. “Mind if I help you with that?”

“By all means,” said Mycroft, reaching over to unbutton Greg’s shirt.

Greg leaned down to kiss him, running fingers through his damp hair. “Were you thinking of anything in particular?”

“Just you. Thinking of the way it feels when you take me.”

Greg reached over and pushed the toy a little deeper, making Mycroft’s hand miss a button. He pushed Greg onto his back so he could get the rest of his shirt open.

Chuckling, Greg let his hands fall by his side, smiling softly as he looked at Mycroft in the semi-darkness, feeling like the luckiest man alive. 

Mycroft pulled the toy free and set aside, then loosened Greg’s belt. Greg moaned softly as Mycroft freed his cock. He leaned down to kiss him, giving his cock a long, slow stroke.

“You’re amazing,” breathed Greg.

Mycroft smiled and kissed down his jaw to his throat, bringing him to full hardness with just a few deft touches.

“I’ve grown used to having you here,” said Mycroft into his collarbone, as if afraid of letting him see his face.

“I know what you mean,” said Greg, kissing his temple. “I just wanted to get home to you.”

“And now you’re here. In my arms.” Mycroft raised his head to kiss him, shifting and settling over his waist.

“Always,” said Greg, guiding Mycroft down onto his cock.

Mycroft braced himself on Greg’s chest, moaning quietly as he bore down. “So much better with the real thing,” he muttered.

“I should hope so,” said Greg, squeezing his thigh before giving his cock a stroke. “Glad to know I inspire you, though.”

“Oh, you have and you do,” admitted Mycroft. “For quite some time.”

“Naughty,” said Greg, rolling them over and thrusting deep. He pinned Mycrot’s wrists by his head, claiming him with every thrust. “Mine,” he muttered.

Mycroft moaned loudly, knowing how much Greg liked to hear him. He moved with every thrust, then leaned up to kiss Greg.

Greg nipped his lip and kissed him back, heart beating fast in his chest. There was nothing as amazing as Mycroft underneath him, just like this.

He came with only a few more hard thrusts, groaning into Mycroft’s shoulders, hips jerking as he lost rhythm. “God, Mycroft,” he muttered, raising his head to kiss him again, feeling Mycroft’s smile.

“Be a dear and suck me off, would you?” he said.

Greg huffed a laugh. “You ask so nicely,” he said, carefully pulling out and sliding down Mycroft’s body.

Mycroft reached back to grab the headboard, spreading himself in anticipation. Greg licked a stripe up his cock before swallowing him down.

Greg smirked as Mycroft cursed under his breath. He pinned his hips and bobbed his head, hungry for Mycroft’s release and feeling him at the precipice already.

Mycroft cried out and came, gasping as Greg swallowed.

Finally, Greg raised his head and wiped his mouth, moving up to lay next to Mycroft’s side. “Glad I’m home,” he said, kissing his throat.

Mycroft hummed and wrapped him in his arms. “Me, too.”


End file.
